Spanish Breeze
by SilentShisou
Summary: Romano and Spain have been in love for a while now, but both are nervous to confess. With one avoiding the other it's hard to tell anymore. Will one night and one adventure change that? Birthday fic for X-BeyondMadness13. Oneshot, read? Reviews are 3!


Spanish Breeze

(A/N: This is a birthday present for my good friend X-BeyondMadness13! Their birthday was on the 24th, of March, but I've been performing in Shakesphere's Comedy of Errors. I don't care if I spelt his name wrong you all know who I mean. So this is a little late. Sorry X-Beyond! I hope this SpaMano makes up for it! There is some violence in this….other than that. Pretty much just Spain being awesome, and Romano being uncertain about things and being the adorable Tsundere his is! Enjoy!)

The day was bright, the sun was shining, a cool breeze gently blew over the country of Spain. Through the towns, farms, from Barcelona to Madrid; to a little farmhouse about an hour from the capital. The breeze blew through a tomato field, cooling the man working in them. Sighing in relief he stood up. Brushing his dirt covered hands onto his khaki's he stretched, a smile of pride etched onto his features.

The man had brunette locks, emerald eyes, bright or dull depending on his mood, and caramel tanned skin. This man was the personification of Spain. He was a simple man, easily pleased and loved gardening. Staring out over the field he smirked.

"I did well." His human name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But that cheerful smile soon faltered a bit. _It would have been better if Lovi was here with me._ He thought sadly. Lovi, was short for Lovino, was the personification of South Italy. Unlike is brother, he was rather temperamental, and rarely trusted anyone. Spain had raised him from a chibi, and when he got his independence, rarely saw him. They went out for drinks every now and then, but Spain knew that Romano felt awkward.

"Whatever I did Lovino, lo siento, just please come back." He prayed. He loved the little Italian, with all his heart, and he was worried his 'henchman' hated him. Every time they saw each other he was called 'Bastard', 'Tomato Bastard', 'Jerk'. It hurt him, he hoped he didn't mean it. Now in the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water and went to take a siesta. As he lay own his only thought was; _Maybe Lovi will invade my dreams, at least there he seems to like me._

.~.

Now, about 4 hours away, we meet another brunette, a stray curl sticking out of his head. His name, is Romano Lovino Vargas. South Italy. He too was troubled. Pacing around his room he sighed in agitation, then looked as his phone. He had been avoiding Spain for a while now, and for two reasons;

He was nervous around him

He might, maybe, slightly, just maybe be in love with the Spaniard.

"God dammit." He cursed, again glancing at his cell phone. It had been almost two years now. _I need to just call, ask him how he's been, then hang up. 5 minutes tops!_ He reassured himself. He jumped as his phone vibrated. Opening it he saw a text.

**From: Antonio Carriedo 'Tomato Bastard' 3/24/12 3:12pm**

**To: Lovino Vargas**

** Hey Lovino! Just wanted to say Hola! I haven't seen you in a while, you still like Boss si?**

Growling softly he tossed his phone onto his bed and laid down.

"Spain you idiot." He sighed. He just wanted somebody to hold him, somebody to call his own, somebody to smile and laugh with. But his pride (and depression problem) wouldn't let him. Lovino hated lot of things about himself, he could go on and on about how much he hated himself. Being unclear about his true feelings was one of those many things.

Buuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzz

**From: Antonio Carriedo 'Tomato Bastard' 3/24/12 3:16pm**

**To: Lovino Vargas**

** Lovino? Por favor answer? It's been so long mi amigo.**

Not answering he felt an ache in his chest. _Spain never calls me amigo, or Lovino, it's always Lovi…..he hates me, I've been ignoring him for two years now and now he's upset and hates me. Great. I'm such a dick._ Rolling over he fell asleep, guilt and uncertainty, but mostly sadness building up inside of him.

.~.

Around 5pm Antonio woke from his siesta. Sitting up he was filled with hope as he saw his cell phone. But when he turned it on his hope died, Lovino hadn't responded at all.

"Lovino, mi amor, Lo siento." He murmered. He missed the Italian so much. _Why does he hate me? I feel horrible for whatever I did._ Antonio was interrupted from his train of thought.

"Oy Spin! Wake up! Bad Touch Trio night!" Spain yelled in surprise as a certain Prussian jumped onto him. Scarlet eyes stared down at him.

F"Whats wrong? You look depressed. Maybe some beer will help? Fransis is coming this time and not sexing somebody up!" Spain smiled slightly.

"Si, I'm coming. I'll be out with you in a minute, just let me get changed." Standing up he took off his shirt, revealing his well formed middle and chest, which the Prussian was currently groping….and laughing. _Ay ay ay…..it seems France has rubbed off on Gilbirt a little._

"Gilbirt? Do you mind me amigo?" Spain chuckled. Laughing even harder Prussia skipped down the hallway. Smiling Spain picked out a yellow T-shirt with some dark skinny jeans. Slipping them on he grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text.

** To: Lovi 5:07pm 3/24/12 **

** From: Antonio Carriedo **

** Going out for drinks, same bar, come?**

Shoving it in his pocket he dashed down the hallway, jumping down all 7 stairs, and ran outside to the Volkswagen in his driveway

Opening the door he slide in the back seat.

"Bonjour mon ami! Commet ve u?" Spain smiled.

"Muy bien Fransis! Whats the plan?" France shrugged.

"Wherever the alcohol takes us! Now, are you having troubles with L'amor? Tell big brother, maybe I can help." Spain was shocked to say in the least. Was it really that obvious he was sad?

" I can handle it France, I think I just need to let go is all. It's obvious he hates me." The car stopped at a red light and France turned around in his seat.

"Non non mon ami! Non! We NEVER give up on love! EVER! Now you go to Lovino's houe nd kiss him silly after this!" he commanded. Again, shocked Spai.

"H-How did you know it was Lovino?" he asked. A snicker was heard.

"Keseseses! Come on Tonio! We've both seen you pining over Lovino for centuries now!" He laughed. Spain sighed.

"But he hates me. L-Lovino will never think of me as anything but a 'Tomato Bastard.'" Both countries gasped.

"Dude! We need some beer or wine is this Spaniard NOW!" Prussia yelled.

.~.

Back at Lovino's house, it was getting dark, and his mood darker.

"Why can't I just go to the fucking bar to see him!" He cursed.

"Fuck!" Looking at the TV he found nothing interesting on.

"Maybe a drive…no..a walk. Screw it if I get jumped. I'll kick their sorry ass." Standing up he grabbed his keys and walked out, forgetting to lock his door.

Breathing in the cool evening air Lovino closed his eyes. _Stupid Spain. Jerk, making me feel like this._ Starting to walk he let his feet lead him. Out of his small town, to fields , to a cliff side that overlooked the ocean. The sun had already gone down, the moon shone over the now black water, reflecting the stars and all their beauty. Approaching the edge he again took a deep breath, the salty night air burned his nose and lungs, but it was a pleasant burning.

"If I wanted, I could jump and escape all of this. But, if I jumped, I would ruin the beauty of this scenery, causing a disruption in the stillness of it." Lovino whispered to himself.

Thoughts soon invaded his mind. He loved Spain, but had absolutely no idea how to tell him. He could just come out and say it, but the fear of getting rejected, along with his pride prevented him from doing so. _Besides-_ Romano sighed. _Antonio seems to like Feli better, he is cuter and more, well, kinder and loving then me but-_

"I many be hard to know, but I'm true. I would never cheat." He thought out loud. Hearing some rustling he spun around, holding the key between his pointer and index finger for self-defense if needed.

"Hehe, wander into the wrong Mafia territory again Lovino?" He knew that voice…Ocatvious!_ Bastard! Why is he here!_ Looking around he noticed he was in North Italy..not South.

"Shit..Tavious, I'll leave, just forgive me this once. Don't blow a gasket." Lovino said while putting his hands up.

"Lovino, I don't feel like putting up with your shit, your Mafia can't protect you now, you cut us from the pack! Banished us to this sorry excuse of territory! There aren't many of us left up here! Now I can finally get my revenge." Octavious snarled.

"Mio Dio! You're still holding a grudge! Dammit just leave us alone! We would have been caught if we didn't send your little side gang to North Italy!" Romano tried to explain. Octavious advanced, his tough build no match for the stealthy but small Italian. His black hair gelled back as always.

Thinking quickly Lovino thrust his right hand forward. The hand holding the key. Octavious screetched in pain as it hit his eyes. Glaring at Lovino with one eye his snarled.

"You're dead!" _Oh shit!_ Lovino mentally panicked. Diving for a trunk of a nearby tree he began climbing, clinging to the top branch he brought out his phone. The tree began shaking. Octavious was trying to knock him out of it.

**To: Antonio Carriedo 'Tomato Bastard' 3/24/12 6:23pm**

** From: Lovino Vargas**

** Come get me now! Tree, North Italy, reunion cliff**

Pressing send he shoved the phone in his pocket and screamed as he felt a hand on his ankle.

"Games over, stronzo." Octavious growled, yanking hard he fell from the ground with is captor.

"Please! I won't come here again! Just let me go you fucker!" He pleaded. But they were ignored. Octavious punched him straight in the face causing a black eye.

"Stop!" He screamed. Octavious brought his lips close to his ear.

"Never, I've waited too long to take your life!" He hissed. Romano struggled against his death grip.

"I can't die! You know damn well what I am!" He yelled.

"Then I'll beat you till you can't move!" With that Ocatvious slammed Lovino into a tree and continued his torture.

.~.

_ Running, Antonio was running, as fast as he could, not bothering with directions which cliff Lovino was talking about. Spain knew well that it was cliff where they had been reunited after WWII._

_Earler_

_ Antonio was sitting at a bar stool, drinking a glass of wine, while Prussia and France were totally wasted._

_ "Hey! Hey Toni! Your phone is 'hic' going off!" Prussia slurred. Spain blinked and snatched his phone away from Prussia's hand._

_ "How did you get my phone? It was in my pocket!" He squeaked. Prussia just hiccupped again._

_ "M'awesomness." Rolling his eyes Antonio read the text, Lovino sounded dead serious. Standing up he gulped down the rest of the wine and paid. He wasted no time in dashing out the door to save his Lovi._

Present

Nearing his destination Antonio could see two figures, one was on his knee's tied up, the other, looming over him.

"Ha! Look at you Lovino! Mafia leader? Pht, you're weak!" He heard the man yell. Anger burned in the pit of Antonio's stomach. How dare somebody hurt his Lovi!

"Lovino!" he dashed over, pushing the man away, he fell off the edge of the cliff, but caught himself, he began to climb up again. Antonio was horrified at the next sight. Romano was tied up, blood covered his arm and face, red lines indicating knife injuries on his shoulders and upper arms. His eyelids were drooping and his skin was pale.

"Lovino! Mi amor! What happened!" Antonio asked, every word laced in pure worry. Lovino didn't seem aware of his presence until now, even though Antonio had been holding onto his shoulders. Looking up Lovino whimpered.

"You..came." he rasped, then fell unconscious. Antonio easily caught him and stood up, only to be yanked back by the mysterious man.

"Nice working with you" He laughed, shoving Antonio hard he pushed Lovino's limp body over the edge. Screaming in panic Spain threw the man against a tree and dived over the edge.

Luckily another ledge was sticking out from the cliff, and Spain was able to save him before anything else happened. Only one problem now though, Lovino wouldn't wake up.

Taking out his cell phone he called not his drunk friends, but Germany

"Hallo?"

"Germany! Romano is hurt! Come to the cliff by Feli's house!" Spain quickly said.

"How did he get hurt?"

"No time! Some man beat him up! Now he won't wake up! Please Germany! Help me!" Spain pleaded, tears now in his eyes.

"I'm already heading out the door, let me get Italy from the garden, hang tight, keep checking his vital signs." With that the German hung up. Kneeling down next to Romano, he untied him and rubbe the bruises on his wrists. After checking his pulse and stopping the bleeding in one long wound from his shoulder to his shoulder blade he relaxed a bit.

Cradling Romano in his arms he held his head close to his chest, wishing that he wasn't so lifeless and limp.

"Oh Lovi, please wake up mi amor, ti amo tambein, you don't deserve this!" He quietly cried.

~About 5 minutes later~

"Spain!" Head snapping up Spain saw Germany and a very worried looking Italy hesside him.

"Here big brother Spain! Grab his rope! Germany will pull you up!" Italy called. Nodding Spain threw the southern Italian nation over his shoulder and tied the rope around his waist.

Once up Spain opted to carry Romano bridal style and they all piled into Germany's car.

"Do you vant me to take you to a hospital?" Germany offered Spain shook his head;

"I would rather tend to him myself amigo." He whispered.

"Very well, I hope Romano returns to good health soon." Italy was quirt, crying quietly from worry over his older brother.

"Gracias Ludwig, this means so much."

.~.

After Germany gave him some health advice and Spain tucking Romano into his bed upstairs he paced around the kitchen. He didn't eat dinner, only had a glass of water, and sat on the couch, waiting, the TV didn't prove to be entertaining. All Spain could do was worry about his little Lovi. He went upstairs multiple times to check if he had awoken yet, only to be disappointed to find a still unconscious Lovino.

"Lovino….please wake up." He whispered as he slipped into bed that night.

.~.

~24 hours later, around 11pm~

On a bed laid a slightly moving figure, honey amber eyes opened slowly. Sitting up he rubbed his head, Lovino had awoken.

"Ugh, w-what? I'm supposed to be d-dead." He croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. Standing up he grabbed his nightstand with a hand as a wave of light headedness overtook him.

"For the love of Jesus." He cursed as he stumbled. Taking a deep breath he checked the time. _11:18pm? I've been only been out for over 5 hours? But, it seemed so much shorter._ Shrugging it off Lovino quietly went to his bathroom and got a drink of water, along with some painkillers he had in his medicine cabinet. After swallowing the two pills his eyes widened. _Spain! Oh shit! Where is he? I swear to fucking God if Octavious hurt him I will murder him! I'll go back to being an assassin if I have to! Nobody hurts….wait. Why am I getting so angry? I-I'm sure he's fine._ Calming down Lovino decided he needed to just check the house. So the obvious place to go at 11 at night would be the bedroom. Padding down the hallway quietly the Italian opened the door to the Spaniards room.

_Grazie Dios._ He thought in relief. _He is okay._ Spain was sleeping, but he seemed restless. Curious, Lovino padded closer, making sure not to wake him. The Spaniard's eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed to be troubled, constantly moving any part of his body in his sleep, from his hand, to tossing his head to moving his leg. He never laid still.

"Antonio?" Lovino whispered. No answer. Sighing Lovino walked around and crawled into bed next to Spain.

"Lovi.." He heard him whisper in his sleep. Smirking Lovino shook his head. _Idiot._

"Si Espagna?" He answered. When no reply came he shook his head and sat up and faced the wall to stretch and take his shirt off.

"LOVINO!"

"WHAT TH-" Lovino was tackled as a crying Spaniard hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Lovino! I thought you were going to be in a coma! You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did! I was so worried!" Spain sobbed. Clutching Lovino closer to him, almost as if he was afraid he would evaporate into thin air. Blushing, Romano for once just let Spain hold him close.

"Like I would be put in a coma….idiot." He muttered. Spain sniffled and stroked his hair. Even when he had calmed down he just sat there holding him.

"Antonio….y-you can let go now…" Lovino whispered, not harsh, just quietly. Antonio shook his head and continued stroking his head.

"Never Lovino, I'll never let go mi Corazon." He whispered. Blinking the half nation sat back just a bit to look him in the eye.

"Che?" He asked. Antonio looked into his eyes. Emerald and amber honey, the colors oddly worked together. Smiling softly Antonio leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto Lovino's. Not moving, just sitting there with his lips pressed to the soft italian's, enjoying the sensation of it. Pulling away Antonio looked at Lovino, his expression dead serious.

"Te amo Lovino Vargas, I love you. Please, whatever I did to make you hate me. I-I'm sorry. L-lo siento. I just love you so much. I can't help but be clingy, I would do anything for you! The second I got that text I was out the door running. I-I just…I'm sorry." He whispered, again tears pricking his eyes knowing he was about to be either A) slapped or B) yelled at.

"A-Antonio?" Lovino looked shocked. Plain shocked.

"Si?"

"Y-you mean it?" Romano asked, not looking down or away for once. Just looking at Spain, and Spain only. Antonio nodded, letting a tear slide down his tan cheek.

"I-I do Lovino, I mean it with all my heart, I love you! I'm sorry-" He covered his face in his hands. Lovino felt horrible, for some reason he knew he was the reason for these tears. Reaching out Lovino wiped some tears from the Spaniards face.

"Antonio, don't be sorry. Stop apologizing you moron. I am sorry. I'm such a dick to you! I'm always hitting or yelling at you. I feel bad afterwards, but I'm afraid to say it to you. Don't cry, por favore." He whispered, leaning his forehead against Spain's.

"L-Lovi? D-Does that mean-"

"I love you. Ti amo." Lovino whispered, looking into Antonio's eyes. The two nations just sat there, staring into each other's gazes. Not once blinking. The slight frown on Spain's face slowly turned into a full out grin as a tear of pure joy slid down his cheek. He stopped Lovino as he tried to wipe it away.

"Let this one fall mi amor. It is not a tear of sorrow. But a tear of joy." He whispered, putting a hand onto Lovino's cheek.

"Stop being all sentimental….." Lovino muttered. Antonio chuckled lightly. Leaning his forehead against Lovino's he combed his hand through his soft hair.

"I'll always be sentimental over you amor. I may be an idiot at times si, but I'm your idiot." Lovino lightly laughed back. Nodding he replied;

"You were always my idiot, I was the one to patch you up after wars." Laughing as well Antonio nodded.

"Then I guess you've always been in my heart Lovino." Wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist, who was now on his lap from when the Spaniard had tackled him, he leaned forward once again. Lovino closed his eyes and let the sensation of Antonio kissing him take over his body. A shiver ran down his spine as their lips finally touched. This time though, Lovino responded, moving his lips passionately against Antonio's. He combed his hands through the brunette locks and open his eyes at one point to take in Spain's expression.

He looked in pure heaven, his face happy, eyes closed peacefully. Sighing into the kiss Romano opened his mouth as he felt a tongue prod his lower lip. He took in a breath as Spain's tongue invaded his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the Spaniards neck and let him take the lead. They kept kissing until air was an absolute necessity. Pulling away slowly they stared at each other, a string of salvia connecting them, which was broken when Lovino leaned forward to hug Antonio.

"We can go to bed now si?" He yawned. Spain made a noise close to panic.

"B-but don't you want to kiss more?" He asked.

" "Pht, we'll have plenty more kisses in the future right?" He said, snuggling into Antonio's chest as he laid down. Smiling and giving a sigh of relief he nodded.

"You're right Lovi we will have plenty more beso's amor….goodnight beso? Dame unBeso Lovino?" Chuckling Lovino leaned up and connected his lips to Spain's, moving them slowly, then pulling away after a couple of seconds.

"Better?"

"Si. Te amo Lovino, buonos noches." Antonio whispered. Wrapping his arms around his new found lover Lovino smiled a true genuine smile, something that was rare to see. Nuzzling his neck he sighed in content.

"Anche Ti amo, buono notte Antonio mi amore." He replied. Before Antonio could reply he heard soft breaths coming from the small Italian. His heart fluttering Antonio also sighed in content and rested his head on top of Lovino's. The two lovers fell asleep with dreams of each other, knowing that in the morning they would be in each other's arms, and that their hearts would be eternally linked, no matter what happened, the romantic bonds between countries is very hard to break, almost impossible. Countries can't die as easily as humans. They get lonely, they cannot love a human, because one day, they will HAVE to say goodbye. That is why when countries fall in love they stay in love. The life of a nation is a lonely one, and every single one needs somebody to hold them, to tell them that it will be alright. Whether they be over sea's, or their neighbor. Love is always there, through wars and happy times. The story of Spain and Romano is just one of the many stories that have happened.

Love is like a bird;

It can migrate south for the winter, not to be seen for months;

Or it can face the hardships of winter and prying eyes, and stay in it's nest, protecting it's eggs, and the birds around it.

(A/N: Hope you liked it X-BeyondMadness! Happy Birthday! Lo siento this is late, but I wanted to make sure this was almost perfect! Plus high school was horrible this week. But I finished it! And I think it is pretty good. Sorry that Lovino is kind of OOC near the end, but who wouldn't be a little nicer to the one's they love? Happy Bday buddy! *Hugs*)


End file.
